


Things We Said Today

by visionshadows



Series: Her Journey Bright and Pure [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Geno POV, Max Talbot has no game, Transgender, Underage Drinking, charades as a method of communication, every story needs a bar scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno is finally in Pittsburgh. Language barriers are hard. Drinking is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Said Today

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that there are only references to Sidney being male in this story because of the POV.

Sergei sat down next to Geno in the booth, handing him another beer. Flower and Tanger were arguing with each other in French and Sidney was half-listening to them while watching Max try to pick up, an amused expression on his face. Geno took the beer with a smile and a thanks. Now that he was here, really here in Pittsburgh, the team had decided everyone needed to go out and get drunk together. Being Russian, Geno approved.

“So everyone decided I get to be the one to tell you about Sidney,” Sergei said after a moment. “Since it’ll be easier in Russian.”

Geno furrowed his brow and looked at Sidney. “What about him?”

“He’s … different. We think he is gay, but even Flower and Army can’t say for sure. No one has seen him pick up a guy but we’ve never seen him with a girl either. He’s extremely private, won’t talk about anything like that with you. He’s got a lot of weird superstitions too. The jock is the worst. He’s been wearing the same one for years.” Sergei made a face. “It’s disgusting. Everyone tries not to look at it. And he paints his toenails.”

Geno took a long drink of his beer and then shrugged. “Okay. If he’s gay, that’s his business. And all hockey players are superstitious, Seryozha.”

“Not like Sid,” Sergei sighed a little. “Just go easy on him.”

Geno frowned at him. “Were you worried that I would have a problem with him being gay?”

“No, but we all try to protect Sid a little. He’s got a lot on his shoulders being crowned the next Gretzky. Sid’s amazing but he’s young and that’s a lot to put on him.” Sergei took a long drink of his beer. “And you have to admit, Russia isn’t the most open of places about things like this.”

Geno shook his head. “I like both so I have no problem if he is. But it is his business. You should not be gossiping about it. Any of you.”

“You know, I can hear you saying my name,” Sidney said, interrupting them. “At least try and come up with a Russian nickname if you’re going to talk about me.”

Geno looked at Sergei questioningly and Sergei translated quickly, sighing. Geno punched Sergei in the shoulder lightly. “Told you.”

“He just told me that we shouldn’t be gossiping about you,” Sergei said, rubbing his shoulder. “I was telling him about all your weird superstitions.”

“Which ones?” asked Sidney curiously. Both Flower and Tanger had shut up at this point, watching the three of them. Flower kept shooting angry looks at Sergei which Geno could not even begin to interpret.

“So far just the jock and your toenails being painted.”

Sidney shrugged and looked at Geno. “I’m weird. Everyone thinks I am.”

Sergei murmured in Russian to Geno and Geno reached across the table, grabbing Sidney’s hand and squeezing. Flower’s eyes widened as Sidney did not pull away immediately. 

“Weird good.”

Sidney smiled tightly at that and squeezed Geno’s hand before carefully pulling away. “You have no idea how weird I am.”

Sidney got up and headed for the door, leaving everyone behind. Flower scrambled out of the booth after him. 

“Sid, wait!”

Geno looked at Sergei and Tanger in confusion. “What say?”

“It’s just Sid,” Tanger said with a sigh. “Flower will handle it.”

Geno turned to look at the door where Flower had Sidney up against the wall, talking to him. Sidney waved a hand and said something in return before Flower backed up and let him go. Sidney looked grateful before he slipped out of the door.

“He’ll be back,” Flower said, sliding back in the booth. “He said he needed to get some air.”

“That means he’s going home,” Max said, leaning over the back of the booth, apparently having failed with the woman he’d been hitting on. “Who pissed him off?”

“Geno said that being weird is good.”

Max looked confused. “We’ve always told Sid that.”

“It’s Sid,” Tanger pointed out. “Maybe he likes Geno.”

Geno looked at Sergei, lost. The only words he was catching were Sid, Geno, and weird. “They’re just saying that Sid is moody and he’s probably going to go home. And that he might like you.”

“Oh,” Geno said, thinking about that. He clapped Sergei on the knee. “I’ll be back.”

Geno headed to the front door, pushing his way outside. It was still hot outside, the air muggy and sticky. Sidney was waiting for a cab, shifting on his feet.

“Sid?” Geno stepped up next to him.

Sidney looked over at him. “Hi.”

“Home?” Geno fervently wished he knew more English, something to make this conversation easier. He pointed at Sidney and then at a car.

“Yes. Tired.” Sidney pillowed his head against his hands briefly. 

Geno nodded and gestured a little. “Walk?”

Sidney sighed a little, but nodded. “No cabs anyway. I’m going to have to call for one.”

Geno smiled widely even though he had no clue what Sidney had said and held out his hand to Sidney. “Come.”

Sidney frowned, but took Geno’s hand and Geno squeezed firmly before letting it go. “I talk?” 

“I won’t understand,” Sidney said ruefully. He made a gesture with his hand, giving Geno the go ahead.

“I have a girlfriend in Russia who I couldn’t tell I was leaving. I couldn’t tell my parents, my brother. Nobody. I couldn’t say anything until I landed and was able to call my agent. And I was scared. I still am scared of what will happen,”

Geno threw his arm over Sidney’s shoulder. “But I came to play with you. To play for the Penguins because I dreamed of playing in the NHL. You are scared though too. I don’t know what you are scared of, but you are. So we can be scared together.”

Sidney looked at him curiously. “I have no idea what you said.”

Geno nodded, no clue what Sidney had said but he looked confused. He hipchecked Sidney lightly, gesturing between them and holding up two fingers. “Weird two.”

Sidney started to laugh, looking at Geno, his eyes squished up and his smile wide. Geno felt so happy to see Sidney laugh. It looked good on him. 

“Okay, let’s be weird together then.”

“Good.” Geno nodded firmly since Sidney seemed to be happy. “Drink.”

Sidney let Geno lead him back to the bar and back to the table, much to the surprise of everyone. Geno gestured at Sidney and said in Russian, “He’s buying the next round.”

Sergei laughed. “Did you agree to buy the next round, Sid?”

“Is that what Geno said?”

“Sure was,” Sergei held up his empty beer. “I could use another.”

“Then I guess I’m buying the next round. Good thing the bartender here likes me,” Sidney said before clapping his hand on Geno’s shoulder. “Good talk. Thanks, Geno.”

Geno nodded and sat down next to Sergei as Sidney headed to the bar where Army was talking to the bartender. Max had his mouth open, staring at Geno.

“Max looks stupid like that,” Geno said to Sergei. 

“Max always looks stupid,” Sergei acknowledged. “What did you say to him?”

Geno shrugged. “That we could be weird together. He agrees.”

Sergei translated that back to Max, Tanger and Flower. Max just shook his head. “Yeah, I think he definitely likes you.”


End file.
